El Despertar del Heredero
by MissIlum
Summary: Hogwarts no ofrece esa protección que todos aseguran, Draco puede dar fe de ello, además de los múltiples accidentes y su perfecta pareja desaparecida. Sólo Merlín va a apiadarse de los causantes, la ira de un Slytherin es implacable.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: El mundo, los personajes, personalidades, etc.,etc., pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y compañía, yo no lucro ni pretendo lucrar con esta historia, sólo pasar un rato entretenido y con suerte, lleno de sentimientos. **

**Advertencias: No sigue la trama original, tiene algunos de los eventos que ocurrieron, sin embargo, sólo son unos pocos, fuera de eso, las personalidades varían, espero se vayan dando cuenta de los pequeños cambios que tienen y del por qué.**

**Nota. Se trata del fic "Los Planes de un Slytherin", simplemente cambiaron unas pocas cosas, aunque suene repetitivo, y como esas cosas cambiaron, también lo tenía que hacer el nombre. Sin más por el momento... **

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Prólogo

_31 de octubre de 1931_

El miedo a aparecerse le mantenía entumecido en aquel cuartel, no podía moverse y parecía que era presa de un estado de pánico, de entumecimiento y no le importaba admitirlo.

No le importaba porque el peor de sus temores se confirmará en cuanto fuera lo suficientemente valiente, convenciéndose de que debía dejar la protección del cuartel, que tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos impulsivos y, sabiendo eso, seguía sin atreverse a ir a Godric's Hollow.

Desde hace mucho tiempo que había cometido un error tras otro, movido únicamente por el desamor, la traición, la ira, y la venganza. Si, él aceptaba que cada decisión que tomó en su vida fue queriendo ser más fuerte para poder hacerles tanto daño como el que sufrió en carne propia, que vivieran su tormento multiplicado, miles de veces imaginó cómo iba a torturarlos hasta hacerlos rogar que parara, cómo sería el que estuviera por encima de todo y todos, pisotearlos.

Pero luego llegó ese día en el que cometió el peor de todos, fue su quiebre, el momento en el cual su persona le causaba repulsión, se aterrorizó de cada cosa que había hecho y supo que no podría vivir consigo mismo si no hacía algo para salvarlos, para quitarles la diana que les había marcado en la frente, pero todos sabían que una vez puesto en la mira, era imposible quitarlo, sin embargo, él no iba a darse por vencido.

Todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, se dio cuenta tan pronto apareció en el pueblo donde residía la familia Potter. Su casa se veía claramente frente a él, las luces estaban prendidas y la puerta entreabierta. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y ni todas las disculpas que les ofreció fueron suficientes. Él no merecía las palabras de James Potter.

_"Descuida, Snape. Todos cometemos errores. Unos peores que otros, pero no debemos mantener rencor por esto"_

No entendió cómo el hombre se resignó tan rápido a la situación en la que Severus los metió sin saber las verdaderas dimensiones que eso alcanzaría. Él jamás pidió eso, lo único que había buscado era paz para todos los demonios que lo atormentaban noche tras noche, haciendo que se sintiera tan poca cosa, cuando él tenía claro que era mejor que cualquiera.

Se acercó a la casa con pasos lentos y medidos, destinados a no enfrentarlo con aquella situación. Su corazón latía acelerado y sabiendo que daría lo que fuera por poder regresar el tiempo, no haber tomado decisión estúpida tras otra, no se sentía merecedor de todo lo que había obtenido una vez se dio cuenta de que erró en su camino.

El dolor parecía un ente real, capaz de darle puñetazo tras puñetazo, sin importar que él aún no hubiera visto nada. Su estómago no dejaba de retorcerse en un intento por regresar todo lo que ingirió horas antes y a cada paso peleaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta y con su varita la corrió lo suficiente para ver la sala, una televisión muggle que apenas servía, estaba prendida. Sólo unos pocos pasos más y se encontró a los pies de las escaleras. James Potter se encontraba extendido ahí, su piel había dejado de brillar y tenía la mirada perdida.

_-Flashback- _

_"__—Lils, de verdad que no creo que Sirius sea capaz de perder a nuestro hijo en una hora, además, sabes que Lucius va a estar con él ¿Cuál es el problema? _

_Se escuchaba la impaciencia en la voz de James Potter, sin embargo, era una impaciencia llena de cariño, la pelirroja no había dejado de mover la pierna derecha y miraba a la entrada de la casa como si en cualquier momento su hijo fuera a llegar por sí mismo. _

_—Te recuerdo que no tengo mucho tiempo, Lily. _

_Severus acotó de manera rápida, se estaba desviando la conversación y él tenía que salir de ahí, cierta persona requería su presencia de manera inmediata. Así que tenía que salir deprisa. _

_—Sev... nosotros no cambiamos de opinión con respecto a lo que queremos que hagas. Además, James y yo lo consideramos el castigo perfecto, ya que no has dejado de martirizarte desde que esto pasó, bueno... ahí lo tienes, no vamos a cambiar de opinión, ya lo especificamos en nuestros papeles, los duendes de Gringotts ya cuentan con todos los pormenores, así que deja de renegar y acepta tu destino. _

_—Además, Snape, sabes que él es especial, no puede simplemente..._

_El profesor se quedó perplejo, un frío se apoderó de su cuerpo, ellos estaban infiriendo que no iban a sobrevivir, y eso no era algo que Severus manejara, dejó de escucharlos e interrumpió a James antes de que pudiera continuar. _

_—Hipotéticamente, pero seguramente Black querrá... _

_—Él podrá mantener todos sus derechos, sin embargo, nuestra decisión no cambia, Sev. _

_Escuchar a James Potter decir su nombre justo con el mismo tinte que Lily le daba, hizo que Severus retrocediera un par de pasos, no estaba listo para esa conversación y seguro como Merlín que no se iba a quedar a escuchar el resto, la pareja se veía tan decidida y resignada, que Severus no aguantó más y salió sin decir más." _

_-Fin Flashback- _

Tuvo que contener las náuseas mientras aparecía directamente en el cuarto que sólo vio por fotos. No pudo seguir conteniendo sus emociones, el muro que débilmente había erigido para contenerse se desplomó en cuanto vio a su mejor amiga tirada, su mirada ya no tenía ese bonito brillo que la caracterizaba, simplemente estaba dirigida el pequeño niño que se encontraba hipando.

—Querida Lily, lo siento tanto. Pero voy a cumplir con aquello que les prometí. Mi querida flor, puedes irte tranquila, lo voy a cuidar con mi vida.

Y no eran sólo palabras, así como ellos habían dado su vida tratando de proteger al pequeño, Severus haría exactamente lo mismo. Se acercó a la cuna para poder tomar a Harry James Potter, tranquilizó su llanto tan pronto Severus susurró un suave desmaius.

Le dio una gran pena no poder tocar a su amiga, cerrar sus párpados y hacer una plegaria para que su alma se fuera tranquila, la misma pena que le dio con James Potter, porque a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, había tenido el tiempo suficiente de hacer las paces con el hombre, incluso llegó a tomarle cierto aprecio a base del respeto que le tenía.

Desapareció de la casa tan pronto escuchó voces dirigiéndose a su lugar, sabía que en algún momento tendría que pelear, pero estaba preparado para cualquier curso que tomara su vida. Y más que dispuesto a no dejar que nadie volviera a controlarlo.

* * *

N. de A. ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! No saben lo emocionada que estoy con mi regreso, y la nueva versión de LPDUS, sinceramente era una joyita que debía pulir y eso hago, me parece que con el curso que va a tomar, la podré terminar antes de lo pensado, pero, sin promesas falsas, porque no soy político y no pretendo serlo. Las actualizaciones serán semanales, bebés, y de verdad, espero que les guste y me comenten que es lo que más les gustó o que esperan de esta nueva versión.


	2. Cap Uno: El despertar de la Serpiente

**_Disclaimer: Ya lo saben, el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo soy dueña de un montón de ideas locas sobre los personajes de esta bella mujer. Y por supuesto, no gano nada. _**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna ¿? _**

**_N. de A. En el prólogo me equivoqué con el año, como muchos se pudieron dar cuenta, y me lo hizo notar una bella persona, así que aquí me corrijo, es 1981. Es todo por ahora. Por cierto, tengo una idea que derivó de la lectura de uno de los fics de Hojaverde, me gustaría que me hicieran llegar propuestas para capítulos únicos, por ejemplo algún detalle que quieran conocer de alguna de las historias que tengo aquí, o algo que les cause curiosidad, espero que no me ignoren, los quiero. _**

* * *

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

_Las oportunidades son tan parecidas a una estrella fugaz._

_Presente. _

El sol comienza a bajar, y tan embobado como está tratando de encontrarle forma a las nubes, no se da cuenta de ese hecho. Eso sólo quiere decir que Draco lleva más de unos minutos esperándolo en la casa. Él y su mala costumbre de exigir que lo reciba a un lado de la chimenea, ya puede escuchar sus quejas sobre la poca importancia que le da a la amistad que tienen y como le gusta perder el tiempo en nada más que pensamientos bobos.

Se levanta con pesadez, pensando en lo mucho que quiere que llegue el primero de septiembre y a la vez como desea que no pase. Tendrá que dejar a Moony en casa mientras tanto, siempre se han necesitado de una manera mutua, todo se trataba del equilibrio que había con sus papás. ¿Quién más va a cuidarlo en las noches de luna llena? ¿Por qué su padre no puede preocuparse un poco más por eso?

Arrastra un poco su pie por el pasto, dejando que unos cuantos se separen de la raíz y, por fin, yendo a la casa. Tiene pocas ganas de discutir con ese pequeño pomposo, sólo quiere que jueguen un poco y que le ayude a elegir qué debe llevar al colegio, nada más. Pero sabe lo que le va a decir tan pronto ponga un pie en la casa. Y se arma de valor para adentrarse y escucharlo.

—Potter, para la próxima vez que desees mi ayuda, asegúrate de estar aquí para recibirme.

Dice con un retintín bastante cerca de sonar molesto, lo que le hace recordar que desde hace unos meses se propone que su voz no muestre sus emociones, y ya lo había logrado. Hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo se aplicaba para las demás personas, cuando de Harry se trata, le es casi imposible esconder cómo se siente.

—Lo siento, Draco. Pudiste ir a buscarme, no estaba muy lejos.

Ni siquiera se digna a responder, da media vuelta y sigue hasta el salón en el que siempre toman la merienda, su expresión no varía ni un poco, se sienta en uno de los sillones individuales, dejándole el de dos piezas, donde usualmente se sientan ambos. Ninguno dice nada, Sev y Moony les lanzan miradas interrogantes a lo que sólo se encoge de hombros, arriesgándose a molestar más a Draco, le desagrada cuando hace eso. "La etiqueta lo es todo, Potter. No puedes ir por ahí encogiéndote de hombros".

—¿Qué ocurre, chicos?

Moony decide que no está bien un simple encogimiento de hombros, pero ni Draco ni él están dispuestos a romper el silencio, él porque le sigue pareciendo una bobada que no esté dirigiéndole la palabra sólo porque se retrasó un poco y el rubio seguramente por el inmenso orgullo que se carga.

—Se les hizo una pregunta. —Su padre cuestiona y no puede evitar mirar a su amigo, Draco se mantiene imperturbable mientras se acomoda en el sofá, pasando olímpicamente de Harry. Lo que sigue de eso es Sev observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de determinar qué fue lo que ocurrió o cuál será el primero en ceder, pero ninguno lo hace, simplemente le devuelven una mirada dulce y una sonrisa pequeña— Insolentes.

Sev sólo puede negar un par de veces antes de chasquear los dedos y que la comida aparezca en la mesa, sólo eso logra que el Dragón salga de su mutismo y se sirve con cuidado. Ninguno vuelve a hablar después de eso, ni siquiera cuando Cissy llega por su hijo y ambos desaparecen por la chimenea.

Y no quiere aceptar que le ha dolido que no le hablara ni le mirara para nada, tan acostumbrado como estaba a ser el centro de atención del rubio, fue un gran golpe. Así que huye a su habitación tan pronto se despide de Sev, él tiene que irse a Hogwarts ya, se supone que debió estar en el colegio desde mucho antes, pero el nerviosismo del moreno le impidió irse cuando el calendario indicaba.

ϟ

Los días que restan para el gran momento pasan volando y aprovecha cada segundo con Moony, tratando de ignorar que Draco no contesta sus cartas.

Así que es primero de septiembre y despierta mucho antes de la hora, se la ha pasado observando el brazalete que su Dragón le dio hace un año en su cumpleaños, está conectado con el que él tiene y puede llevarlo hasta donde esté. No lo había querido utilizar porque esperaba que contestara alguna de sus cartas o simplemente apareciera cualquier día, reclamando toda la atención del moreno.

Pero no puede seguir esperando para que su orgullo deje que se arruine el momento que habían estado esperando tan ansiosos, por lo que activa el brazalete y aparece en la habitación del rubio, sorprendiéndose de que él está despierto y lo observa con una ira fría, como si Harry hubiera acabado con toda su colección de cartas.

— ¡Por tu maldita culpa no pude dormir! ¿Por qué no mandaste otra carta? ¡Ya había decidido contestar si mandabas otra, maldito insensato! Ahora tengo que lucir estas feas ojeras, no pude dormir ni un poco, debes sentirte orgulloso.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! El insensato eres tú, arruinando el día que esperábamos, yo venía a asegurarme de que íbamos a poder disfrutar de nuestro momento, pero ya veo que no será así.

Le dice molesto y decepcionado antes de desaparecer de nuevo, no sabe en qué estaba pensando, si acaso esperaba que Draco lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Pero… ¿Quién podía saber que no pudo dormir por las tontas ideas que se hace? Que se hunda en su miseria.

Y al mismo tiempo se deja caer en su propia cama, todavía tiene sueño, ni siquiera ese mal rato logró acabar con ello, por lo que debe aprovechar para dormir un poco más, y volver a ignorar el ligero dolor que le causa la actitud de su mejor amigo.

ϟ

Las manos de Moony lo zarandean ligeramente, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Abre los párpados y tiene que cerrarlos varias veces hasta poder enfocar. Sev se pasó una buena temporada haciendo su propia poción para mejorar la vista y lleva más de un año tomándola, aunque a veces ve un poco borroso recién despierta, no es nada comparado a antes, los anteojos dejaron de ser necesarios hace tiempo, pero la comodidad que le dan y la conexión que siento con su padre es mayor cuando los lleva puestos.

Cuando ya puede ver bien a Moony, una expresión llena de amor le espera, y la calidez reemplaza a lo abatido que se sentía luego del rechazo de Draco, la enorme sonrisa que le da Moony es más que suficiente para que se enfoque solo en el presente.

—Hola, cachorro. Supongo que las cosas con Draco no salieron muy bien.

Hace tiempo que se dio cuenta que ellos tienen instaladas protecciones que les avisan cuando alguien aparece o se va, por lo que saben exactamente cuántas veces se ha escapado para ir a jugar con Draco.

—Es sólo un presagio, papá. Esto indica que no voy a tener éxito en la escuela, tal vez no deba ir ¿sabes? Puedo estudiar en casa, a mí no me importaría.

Una carcajada escapa de Moony y sabe que la ligera tristeza que tenía su mirada ya desapareció. Justo eso es lo que buscaba. Luego de controlar su risa, lo observa con nada más que amor.

—Oh, cachorro. Estás siendo muy pesimista, sabes que Draco tiene un carácter muy especial, no te lo tomes a pecho, él sólo se enojó porque estaba ansioso por verte, recuerda que sus vacaciones fueron muy lejos de aquí y no podían mandarse cartas, llega aquí y no te puede ver por ningún lado, él realmente te buscó por la casa.

Sí bueno, él no se veía como que lo extrañara, así que sólo se encoge de hombros, sabiendo que si Draco estuviera ahí, probablemente ya le hubiera dado un codazo bastante fuerte. Juega con el borde de las cobijas, no puede mirar a su papá, Moony niega un par de veces antes de levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Ya es hora o todavía podemos comer algo, papá?

— ¿En serio crees que te enviaría sin que comas algo antes?

Niega y sale de la cama con un pequeño salto, poniéndose a su altura y deja que le desordene aún más el cabello, van directo a la cocina y ven a Time poniendo los platos en la mesa, hace una leve inclinación antes de desaparecer sin que puedan agradecerle. Se incomoda con los gestos de gratitud como cualquier otro elfo, pero Moony está determinado en al menos tratarlos con la amabilidad que merecen.

—¿Y si todos me hablan sólo por querer conocer al niño de la historia?

Desde que tiene uso de razón, Moony y Sev lo han preparado de la manera que creyeron correcta, sus clases fueron bastante pesadas, pero no importaba porque siempre fueron destinadas a protegerlo; a la par, fueron contándole sobre sus padres biológicos, cómo es que habían muerto y su papel en todo eso, ambos le contaban interminables historias de James y Lily, haciendo que los amara de la forma en que merecen y los extrañara un poco, pero seguro ni de cerca a cómo los extrañaría sin Sev y Moony.

—Ya lo habíamos hablado ¿No es cierto? Quedamos en que vas a confiar en que tu personalidad es tan increíble que, si bien se pueden acercar sólo porque eres tú, se van a quedar por lo increíble que eres, confía en ti mismo, Harry.

—Pero no cuenta si lo dices tú, papá.

—Cuenta más que cualquier otra opinión, cachorro. Tienes las mejores cualidades de nosotros cuatro y otras tantas propias que nosotros desearíamos tener.

No tenía que preguntar a quién se refiere, él siempre le dice que al final terminó con una revoltura de todos ellos y a la vez siendo una persona totalmente distinta, mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera de los Merodeadores sería o fue. Un poco confuso, si le preguntan.

— ¿No se nos está haciendo tarde?

Cuestiona con simpleza, no se encuentra con demasiadas ganas de enfrentarse a Draco, pero su papá ya le está mirando, tienen que irse, eso es lo que dice su mirada.

—Andando, Harry.

Suben de nuevo a su habitación para poder tomar a Hedwig, fue un regalo de Hagrid y de ninguna manera dejará que nada le pase, es totalmente hermosa. Harry toma la jaula de la lechuza y Moony se encarga de hacer livianos los baúles y cargarlos para poder aparecer en un callejón cercano a la estación.

Todo esto les toma menos de cinco minutos, así que, si se apresuran un poco, llegarán a la hora acordada con Paddy, él le pidió a su padre que llegaran antes para poder despedirse apropiadamente. Pero todo se complica cuando llegan al andén, al parecer una familia de pelirrojos están decidiendo quién debe ir primero y no se ponen de acuerdo. El moreno no puede evitar rodar los ojos y mirarlos un poco impaciente. Moony le pellizca levemente en el brazo y se aclara la garganta.

—Disculpen, si no les importa, llevamos un poco de prisa.

—Oh, no, no, no. Claro que no nos importa, adelante.

La mujer regordeta habla con demasiado ánimo y un poco fuerte para su oído poco entrenado para los gritos, nunca en su vida ha escuchado a alguien levantar la voz de esa manera, sus padres creían que nada servía mejor como las suaves voces cargadas de la emoción correcta.

Pasan a todas esas personas y el andén los absorbe, dejándolos oír los gritos de alegría, las miradas de emoción de los estudiantes y las de pena de los padres, es la misma mirada que tiene Moony.

No tardan en ubicar a los Malfoy, Lucius –como siempre– luce imponente y se hace notar todo lo que es posible. Emprenden el paso hacía ellos, y su mirada busca a Draco hasta que lo ve justo a un lado de Paddy. Se ve molesto y cansado.

— ¡Llegan tarde! Ya me estaba preparando para ir a buscarlos.

Paddy lo alza como si no pesara nada y comienza a darle vueltas antes de dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla, cosa que no le molesta como a Draco, él evita que su papá le dé muestras de afecto en público, mientras que el moreno las aprovecha. Finalmente lo pone sobre sus pies y alborota su cabello. En ese momento Draco se impone entre ellos y mira enfurruñado de Paddy hacia él.

— ¡No estoy pintado, Potter! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorarme de tal manera? —Se gira hacia Paddy y contiene su tono de voz al ver la ceja arqueada de él— Y tú, papá. Deja de alborotarle el cabello que ya parece un nido de pájaros.

Sus emociones, sin importar que tanto está despotricando, se encuentran aplacadas y su mirada vuelve a ser inexpresiva al momento que Lucius pone una mano sobre su hombro y se inclina para susurrarle al oído. Seguro ya le está diciendo que debe mantener la compostura, bobadas, tiene once años.

«Pero es un heredero, al igual que tú. Ambos recibieron educación sobre eso»

Una voz -muy parecida a la de Sev- le regaña, como si pudiera olvidar esos interminables días de etiqueta, de historia sobre los sangre pura, y el protocolo. Sólo pensarlo hace que le den escalofríos.

—Dragón, no te estaba ignorando, es sólo que Paddy me saludó primero.

La cortesía se escucha en su voz, pero desea fuertemente poder morderle un brazo para que por lo menos esa expresión desagradable sea por algo. Termina con ese mohín absurdo y lo abraza con fuerza, mordiendo ligeramente su cuello. Se aparta y le lanza una mirada severa.

—No puedes volver a ignorarme de esa manera, Harry. Soy tu mejor amigo, respeta mi lugar.

Dice tan altaneramente cómo es posible y no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente. Él ya logró adoptar las expresiones de Lucius, además de esa ceja arqueada. Incluso tiene ese tono pomposo que sólo a los Malfoy les queda bien y te hacen volver a tu lugar, si es que te estás desviando.

Arruga la nariz ante sus pensamientos y mira a Paddy, implorando por su ayuda.

—Lo siento, cachorro. Creo que él tiene razón, hasta cierto punto. Sabes que no puedes no aceptar sus palabras, no si quieres que te hable bien. Ya sabes, eso de unirte al enemigo si no puedes con él.

Le da una mirada cómplice antes de que padre e hijo entiendan sus palabras y ambos le lancen una mirada envenenada.

Moony pone una mano sobre su hombro y hace que gire hacia él, lo mira con tanto cariño que logra que no quiera marcharse. No lo verá por muchos meses y eso es algo que le parece una gran tragedia.

—Papá ¿seguro no puedes venir con nosotros? Podemos encogerte para que quepas en los baúles.

Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios, llevando ese brillo de alegría a sus ojos.

—Oh, puede que te demos una sorpresa, cachorro. No estés triste, nos veremos antes de lo esperado.

El tren no lo deja prestar real atención a sus palabras, eso y que Draco ya jaloneo su brazo un par de veces antes de rendirse y decirle que irá apartando lugares, por lo que desaparece dentro del tren y Harry se gira para observar a Paddy y Lucius, ambos están mirando con cierta tristeza a donde estaba Draco.

—Bueno, tengo que subir, papá, de otra forma el tren me va a dejar.

No dijo nada, simplemente se limita a girarlo hacia su destino, el estómago lo está molestando por los nervios que le dan sólo de pensar en el sorteo. Moony le enseñó a no temerle a ninguna casa, pero el apartarse de sus amigos no es una opción que le parezca atractiva, pero al mismo tiempo, la necesidad de quedar en Gryffindor por sus padres, Moony y Paddy, es tan imperiosa que por momentos le estruja el corazón

Encontrarse así de dividido no hace bien a su salud, sabe que todos ellos sólo desean que sea feliz, sin importar si es en Gryffindor o en Slytherin, y eso no hace que disminuya ese enorme malestar que lo ataca cada que se descuida.

Busca de vagón en vagón, intentando encontrar a sus amigos, todos ya deberían estar juntos y haciendo el ruido suficiente para que consiga localizarlos, pero no es así, y de repente la noche sin poder dormir y los nervios logran que entre al primer vagón que ve solo y tome asiento un momento en lo que ellos decidan que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Harry esté en el tren y que de alguna manera consiguió perderse.

No pasan ni dos minutos cuando uno de los pelirrojos que estaban estorbando hace un rato se adentre en el vagón y pide sentarse. Asiente un poco animado de poder hacer un nuevo amigo, no es que le interese lo suficiente, ya tiene muchos, es más la educación que Moony le dio, esa que le impide ser grosero de alguna manera, además de que nunca ha sido bueno en decirle que no a alguien. Y él parece agradable, está tentado a decirle que tiene la nariz llena de tierra, pero se detiene cuando el otro chico comienza a hablar.

—Desde ya te digo, no puedes quedar en la casa de Slytherin, todos los que quedan ahí son malos. Pero nadie se compara con el jefe de su casa, mis hermanos siempre se burlan de él y… —Tiene que dejar de escucharlo porque si sigue poniéndole atención a sus palabras, es capaz de mandarle cuanta maldición se sepa. Siente las orejas calentarse y tiene que concentrarse en inhalar y exhalar. Él ni siquiera es capaz de presentarse primero antes de comenzar a atacar a su familia— Además, ahí estará ese niño, se llama Draco Malfoy, dicen que su papá es uno de los peores mortifagos, no debes ni siquiera acercarte, probablemente ni siquiera voltee en nuestra dirección, pero aún así, debemos mantenernos alerta.

No se da cuenta en el momento en que se abre la puerta porque se encuentra tan concentrado en que su magia no ataque a ese pelirrojo entrometido.

—Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Tú quién eres?

El chico cuestiona con molestia por verse interrumpido, ni siquiera voltea a ver a quien le está hablando y cuando lo hace, sus pecas parecen resaltar demasiado.

—No tengo ni que preguntar tu nombre. La calidad de tu ropa, tu cabello insulsamente pelirrojo, eres un Weasley.

Y Draco sólo habla en ese tono cuando alguien logra molestarlo, honestamente si él quisiera hacerle algo, no se lo impediría.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡No debes juntarte con ellos! Si los ves, corre, huye. Son mal-va-dos.

Enfatizó como si no supiera el significado o no lo estuviera entendiendo realmente.

—Bien, Weasel, no requerimos más de tus servicios.

Harry siente su enojo volver a subir tanto que no nota las manos de Draco en su brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y salir de ahí. Sólo con la ayuda de Greg y Vince es que logra que se alejen sin que quiera volver a asfixiar un poco a ese pelirrojo.

—Harry, dementores, tienes que calmarte ¿Si? Estás haciendo demasiado denso el ambiente, por favor, Harry, céntrate en mi.

Lo dice en ese tono que no puede hacer otra cosa sino exactamente lo que le pide. Él está inhalando profundamente y exhala con suavidad, haciendo que repita sus movimientos.

—Ese…

—Céntrate, Harry. Son palabras, sólo eso. Y muy pronto se las va a tragar todas.

Los arrastra hasta dónde ya los esperan los demás, con Greg y Vince charlando sobre como podrán aplastar su cabeza y golpearlo hasta sacarle las "galletitas", con sus propias palabras. Todos paran su conversación cuando entran, lo saludan con curiosidad, inmediatamente cuestionando sobre que le demoró tanto para llegar.

— ¿Saben? Antes no me hubiera importado si quedaba en Gryffindor, ahora, que Merlín se apiade de ese viejo sombrero si se atreve a mandarme a esa casa.

Se contuvo de despotricar contra la casa, realmente lo único que quiere es evitar a ese chico que se atrevió a hablar mal de su familia sin siquiera conocerlos, eso es justo lo que sus padres le enseñaron a no hacer. Y absolutamente nadie puede hablar de ellos si no los conocen, al menos no delante de él.

Por lo que sólo sabe que cada que vuelva a toparselo no será un encuentro agradable, el resto del camino se dedica a lanzarle sus plegarias a Merlín y si él se niega a cooperar, también intenta con Morgana, como quede en la misma casa que ese chico, lo mata.

* * *

_¡Hey! Quizá me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero aquí estamos, espero les guste y me hagan saber si hay algún otro error o cualquier comentario que tengan, los recibo con gusto, los quiero. _

_¡Nos vemos pronto! _


End file.
